Just In Time
by stephaflea
Summary: When Michael escapes and Teyla goes missing John and Ronan fight against time to find her before its too late. John’s thoughts as he and Ronan try to rescue Teyla. John's POV during the episode 'Michael'


Title: Just in Time  
Author: Flea  
Date: 18/3/09  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: T (the odd swear word but I did this rating just to be safe)

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John's POV – with bits from Teyla, Ronan, Rodney and a few others  
Genre: Extended Scene (for 'Michael') /Action/slight Romance

Word Count: 3,832  
Warnings - none  
Spoilers: Major Spoilers for 'Michael'

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: When Michael escapes and Teyla goes missing John and Ronan fight against time to find her before its too late. John's thoughts as he and Ronan try to rescue Teyla.

This story is set in John's POV during the episode 'Michael'. Just a few of his thoughts once he discovered that Teyla had been taken by Michael and during her rescue.

**WARNING – ****I have no beta reader and my spelling and grammar are terrible. There will be mistakes … MANY mistakes. I have tried to sort them out but I just can't spot them when it comes to my own work. I hope they don't spoil the story for you too much.**

**Just In Time**

Where the hell was she? John rushed around the alpha site the panic inside him beginning to reach unbearable levels; the sickness in his stomach increasing as Teyla still couldn't be found.

The message which Carson sent to Atlantis had been vague and John still wasn't a 100% sure what the situation was. Michael had escape and Teyla was missing; was all he knew. John caught the sight of Ronan out of the corner of his eye and could tell by the expression across his face that he too was anxious to find their Athosian friend.

He should have seen something like this coming; Michael was a wraith after all and with Teyla's link ... John didn't want to think about it. Since the experiment had started Teyla had made it perfectly clear she wasn't happy with what they were doing, but as usual John convinced her other wise.

One thing which John hadn't seen coming was her relationship with Michael. Teyla had acted just a little too friendly then he thought necessary; offering to spar with him, talking about what he remembered … sticking up for him. It had bothered John a little more than he cared to admit. In fact Teyla sending so much time with Michael over the last weeks had nearly driven him to insanity. He was a Wraith after all why was she being so friendly? It was his people who that had destroyed her family; her home.

Shaking his head as Ronan and himself carried on running, John tried to convince himself that the only reason it bother him so much was the fact that Michael was a wraith … what other reasons could there be?

Seeing the medical hut just up ahead John's previous thoughts vanished as he pushed himself to go faster; Ronan right by his side never missing a step.

A quick glance in showed that no one was there. That was where Michael was being held; the empty bed conferring that he had indeed escaped. Where the hell could everyone be?

"Colonel."

John looked up noticing Carson running towards him a panic expression fixed across his features. Still there was no sign of Teyla but John pushed his worry away, a stony mask covering his face as the doctor drew nearer.

"What happened?" he ordered

"Don't quite know." John felt his heart sink at the Doctors admission "He somehow managed to get free of this restraints and take Teyla hostage." In that instant John's worst fears were confirmed.

Michael had Teyla! Events had suddenly gone from bad to worst ... who knew what he would do, what he could we doing right now. "He forced a security detail outside the infirmary to drop their weapons or he'd kill her."

"Where'd they go?"

"Up the ridge. Bravo team's on their way."

Not waiting for the Doctor to finish John and Ronan took off in a run; if Michael was using her as a hostage he wouldn't harm her till they were off the planet. John just had to make sure he reached them before they reached the gate.

John felt his legs burning but he ignored the pain; pushing himself harder. The loose rocks crumbling under his feet causing himself to stumble more than once but he kept going.

How could he have been so stupid! During the experiment Michael had come to trust Teyla ... out of everyone he had considered her to be a friend; a friend he now believed betrayed him.

John almost lost his balance as he reached the top of the reach, his body reacting a little too slowly to the change in incline. John saw Ronan run off in front of him heading towards the trees; he followed behind as quickly as he could.

The only thing that matter to John now was finding Teyla.

***********************************

Ronan stopped before him; looking down towards to the ground. John glanced around him nervously but to him it looked like every other part of the forest. How anyone could track some one through this was beyond him; it only hoped it wasn't beyond Ronan.

Anxiously he waited for the Satedan, who was taking a lot longer than normal; something had to be wrong.

"He's changing directions. The tracks are difficult to follow." Ronan's words causing the knot in John's stomach to tighten.

Ronan was the best tracker they had ... hell he was the only tracker; if he was having trouble than the rest of them didn't stand a chance. "He's good."

"But you, uh, can follow them, right?" John asked realising that his voice was giving away his true emotions. "I mean, that's your thing." John regretted his words the moment he heard them fall from his lips, as he watched Ronan turn his eyes fixing him with an annoyed looked. "Among many other things."

The last thing John wanted to do now was piss off the one person who had any chance at finding Teyla before it was too late. He watched as once again Ronan's eyes fell to the ground.

"This way."

John followed as they took off once again into the trees, what would happen if they didn't reach them in time? Shaking his head John tried to rid those kind of thoughts from his mind; focusing on the task at hand.

John had to bite his tongue so he didn't ask Ronan again what was taking so long. He was doing his best but at that moment Ronan's best wasn't good enough.

***********************************

Just up ahead through the trees John could see a small clearing a body lying on the ground half covered by the trees. From the distance John couldn't tell if it was male or female; all he could see were the distinct colours of the Atlantis military uniform.

Was Teyla wearing her uniform today? John's heart began to beat even faster as he desperately tried to remember.

What if the body was Teyla's? Would she be badly injured? Would Michael have sucked the life out of her leaving nothing but an empty shell of the women he loved?

WOAH … loved where the hell had that thought come from. Yes John cared about Teyla, maybe a little more than he was suppose too but did he love her.

He hated to admit it but upon reaching the clearing a huge sense of relief followed instantly by guilt flooded through him when he realised it wasn't Teyla lying here.

Slowing their pace John could do nothing apart from stare at the bodies, these men had worked for him; they had been his friends: Yet the fact that they weren't Teyla filled him with hope: hope that there was still chance.

Michael didn't have the ability to feed and as long as he needed Teyla for a hostage she would be alive. John only hoped that hadn't reached the gate yet.

Swallowing hard John tried to find his voice "These are the SF's guarding the gate …" Before he could say anything else Ronan had once again took off in a run heading straight for the Stargate John close on his tail.

He was unable to do anything for the guard but Teyla was still out there; still alive.

***********************************

John could hear the buzzing from the gate as he and Ronan continued to rush towards it. As they cleared another patch of trees John allowed himself to breathe once again; they were still here.

Up ahead he could still see the figures of Michael and Teyla standing by the DHD as the gate roared to life. Ronan fired his gun but it had little effect as John watched Teyla disappearing through the event horizon.

He could feel the muscles in his legs burning as he pushed himself to go faster; Ronan only a metre or two in front of him.

He's heart began to sink as the gate began to shut down; if they could just get through before it disengaged.

With one final desperate attempt to reach them John watched as Ronan launched himself in the air only to fly straight through the already closed Stargate; crashing into the ground on the other side.

"Dammit!"

If he had only run faster, if they had been able to get to the gate sooner; hell he shouldn't have left Teyla with Michael in the first place. What were they going to do now?

There was still a chance, holding on to what little hope they had John rushed to the DHD the symbols fading mere seconds before he reached them.

"Sheppard you get it?" He heard Ronan ask anxiously.

They had no way of knowing which planet he had taken her too; no way of finding her.

"I missed it!" John could feel the anger building inside him unable to control it any longer. "Shit!" he curse banging his fist down onto the DHD with all his might.

***********************************

John stood staring at the DHD wishing that last symbols dial would just appear to him; they didn't.

Time was running out. If they didn't find the planets address soon then who knew what Michael would do to Teyla. Wasn't the hunger being to catch up with him? Is that the reason he took her? Would they find her aged lifeless body just lying on the ground once they finally made it to the planet? No he couldn't feed, that was one good fact John could hold on to.

Did he take her for revenge? Teyla had befriend him over the last few weeks, treated him like a real person; as a friend. Surely to Michael her betrayal was the worst of all of theirs.

John shook his head. He needed to concentrate think about how to save Teyla instead of believing it was too late.

"We need to figure out the last address dialled, if that's even possible." God if only he had listened to McKay a little more. "We need to get McKay out here."

John heard Ronan say something from behind but what it was he had no idea; his mind was too busy running out of control. 'You need to calm down' he told himself willing his body to breathe. He was a soldier; he'd been in position like this before … many times before. So why was panicking this time.

Because it was Teyla that was missing! Was he's previous thoughts correct was he in love with Teyla. Was that the reason he was battling an inner battle for control every second that they searched for her.

"Trust me; he's the only one who can figure this stuff out."

"Look"

Hearing the sound of stones rustling John turned to see what the Satedan was talking about' noticing that he held in his had a stone slate.

Silently praying that Ronan had found something which could help John walked over towards him taking the slate he offered into his own hands.

Once again relief flooded through his entire body; they had got lucky … very lucky.

On the slate John could make out 7 symbols each one matching one on the Stargate. They were a little wobbly but for having her hands tied Teyla had done an excellent job. The gate address which Michael had dialled was right in front of them; they still had a chance of reaching her in time.

John made a mental note to thank Teyla once they were back on Atlantis.

"Bravo team come in …"John spoke into his radio waiting anxiously for their rely. "Bravo team do you read me?"

"Sheppard we need to dial the gate" Ronan growled angrily

"I know but with out back-up we could be sitting ducks out there." John noticed the slightly confused look which crossed Ronan face but he didn't have time to explain.

"Sheppard …"

But before Ronan could continue John's radio jumped to life Major Lorne's voice sounding in his ear.

"Colonel … any luck with finding Teyla?"

"We just missed them; Michael took Teyla through the gate." John saw the anger build in Ronan at the wraiths name but continued. "We've got the address but I need your team and as much back up to the gate immediately. We've got no idea what's waiting for us on the other side."

"We're on our way."

John took a deep breath trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, as well as his nerves. They only had to wait a little longer, Lorne and his team would be at the gate in a matter of minutes and they could go through.

He only hoped that they weren't already too late.

***********************************

10 minutes had passed since Teyla disappeared through the gate but to John as he waited restlessly with Ronan the time felt more like 10 hours.

The thought of radioing Atlantis once again flashed across John's mind and once again John pushed it away.

Procedure told him that he needed to radio Teyla's kidnap in, wait for suitable back up; not go rushing into a possible deadly situation. But there was no time; they had already wasted valuable minutes and John wasn't going to waste anymore.

Major Lorne and his team had arrive at the Stargate not long after they had radioed, now all they were waiting for was extra back, to guard the gate after they went through.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Ronan growled as he continued pacing up and down.

John kept his feet routed to the same spot not wanted to let on just how nervous he was.

"They'll be here just …"

"He could have killed her by now." Ronan interrupted his voice just load enough that only John could hear.

Ronan was right! Michael could have already killer her. The though of loosing Teyla filled John with complete dread; the fear almost overpowering.

"We'll find her" John tried his best to reinsure the Satedan but even John wasn't sure if his word were true.

What would Atlantis be like without Teyla? Yes it was true she wasn't from earth but over the years she had become part of them; one big family. What would it be like not seeing her everyday, not eating lunch with her; or sparring?

Michael was a wraith; and after what they had done to him a very pissed off wraith.

John tried to rid his mind once again of those kinds of thoughts, until he saw Teyla's body he wasn't going to give up hope.

"We should have gone through straight after them." Ronan voice so full of anger snapping John from his thoughts

The image of Teyla's dead body flashed across his mind, broken and bleeding just lying at the foot of the Stargate on some strange planet.

John felt his heart begin to race; his palms becoming clammy. He knew he'd made the right choose. Following Michael and Teyla straight through the gate could have been suicide, they had no idea what was waiting for them on the other side.

"Colonel we'll almost at your position." Upon hearing the Captains voice through his ear piece John signalled for Major Lorne to dial up the gate.

Within moments the Stargate spun into life just as John saw the team of Marines clearing the tree line heading straight for them.

Checking his P90 John stepped towards the event horizon taking point; Ronan close by his side.

"Captain I want you and your team to stay here and watch the gate, Stackhouse and his team are rounding up the scientists I want everyone off this planet within the hour is that understood."

"Yes Sir."

There was no way Michael could know the address of the alpha site, but then there had been no way for him to escape; John wasn't taking any more chances.

"Weapons at the ready we don't know what will be waiting for us on the other side." And with those last words John stepped through the event horizon.

***********************************

Teyla was no where to be seem meaning she could still be alive. If Michael was going to kill her surely he'd have done it after gating through; there was no reason for him to keep Teyla alive unless he wanted her for something.

John watched as Ronan hurried forward checking the surround area for any signs of tracks; praying that they were easier to follow then the ones on the alpha site.

"Major I want you and your team to guard the gate; any sign of Wraith activity and you're to return to Atlantis."

"We all due respect sir …"

"That's an order Major … Ronan and I will find Teyla but I will not risk anyone else's life. We have no idea what's on this planet and I don't plan to be here long enough to find out."

"Yes Sir."

"Find anything?" John asked sensing Ronan once again by his side, a sickening feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as he waited for the answer. It was possible that Michael had just redial another planet as soon as he'd arrived; taking Teyla with him. If that was the case then the chances of finding Teyla just turned from slim to nonexistent.

"Some tracks leading off into the woods that way." Ronan pointed his weapon behind him indicated the direction he meant.

"Him and Teyla?"

"Looks like it." John released the breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding. Teyla was still alive – which meant they still had time to find her.

"His had a head start and they're moving fast … we need to get going." Ronan insisted before he turned and slowly jogged across the clearing heading towards the trees he had just pointed out.

"Any trouble Major and you get your team out of here." But before the he could reply John had already set off following Ronan.

***********************************

Where the hell were they? John looked up towards the sky to see the sun was setting and darkness would soon be upon them.

They had been searching the planet for a few hours – surely Michael couldn't have gotton that far ahead of them.

John watched as Ronan crouched down to the ground closely inspecting what looked like a patch of grass to him.

"Anything?" he asked

"He's trying to hide his tracks, lead us in the wrong direction …" Ronan growled standing once again "he's smart!"

"But your smarter right?"

Ronan set off again back into the trees without saying a word John closely following him. They needed to find Teyla before nightfall and their chances weren't looking good.

That's when they heard it; the sound of voices coming from a clearing not far ahead. Together Ronan and he slowed crouching down into the undergrowth to hide their presence. The voices too far away for them to hear clearly.

"Might be Wraith?" Ronan whispered as he inched further forward trying to get a better look.

"Might be Teyla!"

The voices stopped and for a moment John feared they had been discover but no soldiers came rushing through the forest, all they could hear was the sound of the wind in the trees.

Signalling to Ronan John moved slowly away from the Satedan around the clearing, both searching for their missing friend.

Gently stretching out his hand John shifted some of the braches before him, relief flooding through him as he saw the Athosian standing there.

John could see Michael's face; the defiant features of a wraith had clearly returned which meant … he could feed.

John could see Michael slowly stretching out his hand towards Teyla preparing to feed, he lifted his P90 ready to fire but something made him wait. Teyla stood her ground not a single part of her body flinching but John could see the fear which shone in her eyes.

His finger hovered over the trigger as he lined up the shot as Michels hand moved closer mere inches from her chest. Then to his surprise Michael stopped pulling back.

John could see the glimmer of hope flash through Teyla eyes but that was short lived. Michael roared! Once again raising his arm high and plunging towards her. This time John didn't hesitate firing his weapon at the wraith a number of times causing Michael to crash towards the ground.

John sensed Ronan close behind him as he rushed into the clearing where a slightly surprised Teyla still stood.

Wraith guards ran out from the tress behind them but were stopped by Ronan as he shot them down; but John could hear more coming.

They had to get out of there; back to the gate as quickly as possible.

"Fall back!"

John watched as Teyla ran towards him, quickly handing her his side arm they turned and fled firing their weapon at any wraith that got in there way.

***********************************

"He had completely transformed back into a wraith?" John was finding it very hard to concentrate on what Elizabeth was asking.

They had been back on Atlantis for a few hours having just made it back to the gate in time. Teyla had been checked over by Carson and given the all clear nothing but a few cuts and bruises. Though something was still bothering him; she wasn't acting herself.

Starring at Teyla across the room John could see her eyes were glazed over as if her mind was somewhere else.

"Not completely, but well on his way." He finally answered remembering Michael face vividly! How he stood there glaring at Teyla his arms out stretched. If Ronan and he had been a few minutes longer … snapping himself back from that trail of thoughts John tried once again to follow the conversation around him.

"His reversion occurred at a much more accelerated rate than we anticipated."

"Unfortunately his memory of what we did to him remained intact."

John study Teyla's face noticing it completely void of emotion, noting that the Athosian's expression hadn't changed once since they had returned home. Hiding her true emotions away, not allowing anyone to see them.

"I shoulda killed him when I had the chance!" He heard Ronans growl snapping out of his thoughts again.

"He's right. We are totally screwed. Not only has out dear lieutenant rejoined the Wraith, but his taken with him the knowledge that Atlantis still existed."

"God knows what type of intel he was able to pick up during his stay."

"They will send another wave of ships."

"Probably already on their way."

"And this time, I'm guessing they're not gonna fall for the whole invisible trick."

John let his teams words sink in, they were correct! With the news that Atlantis still existed there was no doubt that the Wraith would send more ships; and as Rodney said no cloak would protect them now.

"We need to come up with a new defence plan." John turned to face Elizabeth knowing she was right. Though what could they do that they hadn't already tried?

"We're gonna need more fire power!"

Author's Note – Look at that. I haven't written anything for so long and now two stories in one days. Even I'm shocked.

Again I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hoped you like it.

Love

Flea xxx


End file.
